


I'm Sorry

by Useless_Noot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Noot/pseuds/Useless_Noot
Summary: I'm sorry I even came into your life





	I'm Sorry

“I’m sorry. Mina” You said those words as if it was never hard to utter them in the first place. I trembled from my spot and slowly, my eyes were stinging. The stoic face you made as my heart crumbled. It was futile, and I knew it. I was just being a fool for blindingly ignoring the signs that were already too obvious.

My eyes and mouth quivered as I stared into your eyes, looking for any signs of hesitation. I love you. I really do, isn’t that enough?

“M-Momo” I quietly held for your hand, reaching out as I was too scared to lose you. You gave me the eyes of regret. I didn’t even realize that my sight was clouded with the tears that I didn’t even want to fall.

“I-I’m sorry. Mina” You repeated. I was clutching onto your hand like it was the only salvation I have, which was partially true.

You struggled out of my grip and I just grabbed for your face and let your eyes settle on me. I knew you know that I still love you, I don’t want you to leave. Your vision blurred as finally, your tears were making it foggy as well. I slowly leaned in for a kiss and was met with a hand that halted me from doing so.

“Mina. We need to stop” You frowned but the warning was go unheard when I still pressed my lips onto your sinful ones. I wrapped my arms around your neck and deepened our clashed mouths. We both gasped for air and grasped for each other’s body.

Everything stopped when you realized that you almost gave in to my temptations that weren’t as corrupted as yours. You stopped and held my face between the clutches of your hands that were gentle, yet it burns every time those tips traced my features that were insufficient for you. I followed the guide that captured me and the light of realization that was sparked within you was holding you back from going in any further. I was once again stuck in the illusion of you not leaving me when you must go back to where you initially started. It was wrong of me to make you stay, it was my mistake for falling in love with you, it was fault for not being your girlfriend when I am just a rebound for your lustful needs.

Painful thoughts consumed the both of us. It was normal, and it was inevitable with the likes of us. Two pair of eyes stared into the depths of each other’s and I knew that you will be the one to break the connection first.

“Mina – “

“Momo…L-let’s talk about this, okay?” I cut her off with the despair I’m trying to gulp down.

“Mina we’ve already agreed that no attachments shall be involved” You responded, and I can see the regret evident in your eyes. We both love each other yet the hesitation coming from you made us break apart so easily.

“But I thought that if we both have the same affection we feel towards each other, wouldn’t that contract be broken for the action was beyond this agreement we both made?” Another excuse I made up again. It wasn’t entirely a lie though.

“Don’t forget why I approached you first Myoui” The authority from your voice made me flinch as you grabbed my wrist with choking intent. “It was never out of pity, but rather my selfish desire to get all the beauty that was within you”

I pulled my wrist out of her clasp as I glared back, “Does beauty even explain why we both fell in the pit that wasn’t supposed to be existing in the first place?” I asked you and averted my eyes while doing so, “Tell me Hirai, with all the girls that you have lured in, did they have the same kind of impact I had on you?”

You were about to protest but something ceased you to do so. Silence enveloped the luxurious room from a hotel you checked us in. I was thankful that you have chosen the isolated floor that only the rich like you can afford. With all the shouting and accusations, people would’ve knocked on the door and ask what is happening inside. You let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed where comforters and bloated pillows were placed. I followed you and sat a little bit further from where you are.

The ring on your phone disrupted our uneasy tension. I quickly laid my eyes on you as I see you reach out from your back pocket where the noisy device is and checked for the caller.

“You should pick that up” I told you and stood up from my place to gather up my clothes and fallen items from my purse.

“M-mina wait – “ You ran towards me, wrapping your hands around my waist in the process.

“Sana’s looking for you. We should stop this and get on with our lives, like the way we were before we even met each other” It hurts, but I know this is the right thing for the both of us.

“W-what do you mean? Will we not see each other again?”

I faced her with a sad smile as I cupped her face and kissed her passionately. It felt like a long time since I gave off this feeling of “need”. Tears were beginning to flow when I felt our lips clashed. All the emotion that was bottled up within me was released and it made me feel that I needed you more than ever. The good times that we were senselessly doing whatever the hell we want before began crumbling into the depths of my memories as I already told myself that we shall forget each other.

What felt like an eternity, was just mere minutes of us kissing each other one last time with mixed feelings and words “stay with me” was echoing in our minds instead of our mouths doing all the communication.

“I’m sorry I even entered into your hell of a life” I whispered into your ear and I felt you shivered under.

“You were an angel that tried to raise me from the abyss. You don’t need to sorry. If anything, I should be the one to apologize” You replied, twirling a piece of fringe that was dangling around my ear.

“I was a nightmare, dressed like a daydream Momo. You were already an angel yourself but you got tainted with beings like me” With those final words, together with all my things gathered up, I slowly dragged myself out of the room. Unlike before, when we go out of every door of every fancy hotel there is, we would always go out together. But now, I went out alone, with you trying to bring me back. Smiles and laughter were now replaced with tears and regretful frowns.

“I really do love you Momo” I told myself as I adjusted the shawl that was draped around me. “I love you enough to let you go”

My evening ended with me going back to my condominium. Heart full of pain and agony, still thinking if I did the right thing.

* * *

**.**


End file.
